Scarlet
by karet gelang
Summary: Harusnya Kenma tahu jika tatapan mata Kuroo tidak lagi sama. HaikyuuQuest!AU.


**Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Suara derap kaki yang melaju melewati lorong panjang nan gelap menggema di sore itu. Gemanya seirama dengan degup jantung, menambah adrenalin juga harapan mereka untuk mengakhiri hidup sang Raja Iblis ...

Oikawa Tooru.

Tiga musuh sudah mereka tumbangkan, dan mustinya masih ada satu lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar melawan sang Raja.

Satu hentakan keras mengakhiri langkah kaki mereka bersama deru napas tak seirama yang saling bersahutan. "Ini kah ... apa ini pintu terakhir?" Satu kalimat meluncur, memecah keheningan. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang sampai pada telinga mereka hanyalah jerit lilin yang dibakar habis, tapi mereka semua sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi. Sang Pemanah menoleh, seketika mendapat anggukan dari kawan-kawannya. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali," ujar si Ksatria. Maka tangannya kini bergerak membuka pintu.

_**[Ah, rasanya akan ada sedikit reuni di sini nantinya...]**  
_

**.**

**.**

_"Tidak, Kenma ... harusnya begini." Tangan mungil itu kembali mengatur ulang kerikil kecil, tangannya yang lain sibuk menggenggam tongkat kayu. Di sebelahnya, sosok anak kecil yang juga sebaya dengannya memperhatikan dengan saksama. Kerikil-kerikil sudah tersusun membentuk pentagram. Kuroo, nama anak laki-laki yang baru saja membenahi susunan kerikil itu tersenyum. Sedikit sombong, ia mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara. "Sekarang kau lihat," ujarnya._

_"Lumină afară!" Mantra terucap, seketika itu pula kerikil tersebut mulai bercahaya dan melayang di udara. Tidak seberapa terang mengingat matahari juga sudah mulai tinggi. "Jika kau mau, kita bisa mencobanya lagi malam nanti, sekarang cahayanya tidak terlihat," ucap Kuroo seperti bermonolog. "Bagaimana, Kenma? Mau tidak?" tanyanya, ketika tidak mendapat respons dari seseorang di sampingnya._

_"Boleh."_

_Kuroo kembali tersenyum, tersenyum puas atas kehebatannya sendiri. "Nanti juga akan aku tunjukkan bahwa lätt tidak hanya bisa bercahaya, tapi juga bisa sebagai penakluk naga!"_

_Saat itu Kenma hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman. Apa yang terucap dari Kuroo selalu optimistik, berbanding berbalik dengan dirinya sendiri. Itulah mengapa ia tak segan didekati oleh Si Kucing Hitam, walau kadang terasa nyeri saat indra pendengarannya menangkap jerit Kuroo yang kekanak-kanakan.  
_

_'Kau memang berbakat...'_

**.**

**.**

Perlahan pintu kayu terbuka, seberkas cahaya dari api biru yang menggeliat menembus hingga luar ruangan. Dengan was-was, Kageyama memimpin jalan masuk ke dalam ruangan luas tersebut.

"Lama sekali." Dan tentu saja sambutan lain telah dipersiapkan untuk mereka. Semuanya terdiam, mental mereka sudah kebal untuk hal yang satu ini. Kenma, yang berposisi paling belakang hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tongkat kayu miliknya. Juga berusaha untuk tetap tenang—berusaha untuk bersikap sedatar-datarnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya untuk tidak terlihat bodoh.

Ia sudah tahu jika hari ini akan datang, tapi tetap saja, keterkejutan ini sulit dihindari.

"Tapi kuucapkan selamat." Sosok yang tengah duduk itu bertepuk tangan singkat, memberi apresiasi. "Karena kalian sudah berhasil sampai ke sini—ah! Itu artinya Shimizu sudah mati, ya? Sayang sekali," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai, seolah kematian sekutunya sendiri bukanlah masalah besar. Protagonis kita memasang kuda-kuda, mengawasi gerak-gerik musuh. Sudah merupakan tak-tik mereka dari awal untuk tidak melakukan penyerangan terlebih dahulu. Kuroo mengamati satu-persatu musuhnya, hingga kedua netranya menangkap sosok kecil berjubah putih—tersembunyi di balik punggung-punggung tipe penyerang. Kuroo tersenyum iblis.

"Hmm ... apa yang dibelakang kalian itu Kenma? Kozume Kenma?"

**_[Bukan. Orang yang kaumaksud sudah mati.]  
_**

**.**

**.**

_"Hei teman-teman, lihat! Itu dia anak yang suka cari perhatian!" Segerombolan anak berjubah berhenti dari jalan santainya, bergantian memandangi Kuroo dengan ekspresi jijik. Berbagai suara decakan lidah serta gelak tawa mengejek timbul tenggelam bersama hinaan-hinaan lain. "Aku heran, mengapa sang Kegelapan tidak membunuhnya sekalian bersama orang tuanya," imbuh mereka lagi, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar olehnya. "Memanfaatkan tetua desa untuk mendapatkan perhatian khusus ... padahal kita semua tahu jika kita jauh lebih berhak untuk mendapat pendidikan sihir lebih baik dari pada kau!"_

_Tidak ada hentinya, seolah mereka tidak bosan mengatai Kuroo dengan kalimat yang sama selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Dan Kuroo terlalu tidak peduli hanya untuk sekadar membalas ejekan mereka._

_"Dasar bodoh!"_

_"Sok pintar!"_

_"Enyah kau dari sini, Pecundang!"_

_Cukup, mereka semua sudah keterlaluan. Kenma lalu berdiri, meninggalkan Kuroo yang masih terduduk di bawah sana. Sedikit emosi, karena kegiatannya melihat daun tumbuhan dans yang bergoyang menjadi terganggu. "Kalian orang-orang bodoh berisik," ucapnya tanpa nada, datar tapi mengintimidasi. "Jika merasa lebih pintar, maka buktikanlah dengan kemampuan kalian, otak dangkal." _

_Gerombolan anak tadi saling membuka-tutup mulutnya, tidak menyangka jika di dunia ini masih ada orang tidak waras macam Kenma yang dengan beraninya mengatai balik mereka. Dan yang gilanya lagi, mengapa si Rambut Puding—yang baru berusia tujuh tahun—ini sudah sangat pandai bicara dan membela Kuroo?_

_Salah satu dari mereka berdecak, sedetik kemudian ia mengomando kawan-kawannya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat. Kenma menghembuskan napas lega, dilihatnya Kuroo yang masih termenung menatap daun dans, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Aku sudah membalas mereka," ujar Kenma, kembali duduk di sebelah teman kecilnya tersebut. "Lalu kau bangga?" Kuroo menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang membuat pertemanan mereka sedikit merenggang di hari itu juga._

_'Mungkin tidak. Tapi aku peduli.'_

**.**

**.**

"Kenma, kau ... mengenalnya?" tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh ke belakang, matanya masih awas dalam memperhatikan setiap gerakan musuh. Ia tidak tahu kapan musuhnya akan menyerang, jadi mungkin lebih baik jika ia tetap bersikap waspada. Diam-diam, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, serta Aone ikut memasang telinga. Ketiganya cukup heran saat musuh mereka yang satu ini bisa mengetahui nama dari anggota mereka.

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

Dan gumaman Kenma berusan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata. Iwaizumi terkesiap, bukan hanya ia dan Kageyama saja yang benar-benar mengenal sang Raja Iblis sebelumnya. 'Anak ini... bahkan ia mengenali anak buah Oikawa,' batinnya, merasa terkejut. Mendengar namanya disebut, Kuroo hanya terkekeh. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia pergi, ternyata sahabatnya ini masih mengingat nama lengkapnya dengan baik. Untuk kedua kalinya Kuroo bertepuk tangan, kali ini sedikit lebih lama juga lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Ya, ya ... benar sekali; Kuroo Tetsurou," balas Kuroo sembari bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah mereka. "Nah, sebagai hadiah karena penyihir kalian bisa mengingat namaku dengan benar ..." Kuroo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu beton yang langsung tersambung dengan tembok di belakang Kuroo terbuka. Di dalamnya satu-persatu obor menyala hingga ke dalam lorong. Di sisi lain, Kageyama yang sedikit panik langsung mengambil anak panah dan menarik busurnya. Sontak anak panah itu melesat cepat, mengarah tepat ke arah jantung Kuroo. Tetapi bahkan sebelum matanya mengerjap, anak panah itu telah berubah menjadi butiran abu—jatuh perlahan ke lantai marmer berwarna merah di bawahnya, seolah tubuh Si Iblis telah dilindungi oleh pembatas transparan. Alis Kuroo terangkat sebelah, matanya menyipit tajam setelahnya. "Hei, tenanglah bocah. Kau tahu kan, kalau yang barusan itu tidak akan mempan?"

'Bukan pelindung...' Jantung Kenma memompa darah lebih cepat, bahkan ia dapat merasakan raganya sempat kosong karena itu. Lawannya kali ini adalah ancaman luar biasa bagi kelangsungan hidup kawan-kawannya, ia tak yakin dapat menang. _Harusnya kau bisa merapal mantra perlindungan begitu pemanah memasang dan menembakkan anak panahnya, tapi merubahnya menjadi abu saat panah tengah meluncur begitu ... itu dibutuhkan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang besar, _batinnya. Lagipula Kenma juga tidak melihat Kuroo merapalkan mantra apapun. 'Sudah sampai mana dirimu yang sekarang?' Kenma bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lorong ini," Kuroo menunjuk ke arah pintu di belakangnya yang sudah terbuka, "Dapat secara langsung menghubungkan kalian dengan ruangan terakhir. Ruangan Raja." Kuroo kembali memberi jeda. "Akan aku biarkan kalian masuk ke sana tanpa bertarung melawanku terlebih dahulu, sebagai hadiah untuk yang tadi. Kalian mau?"

Kageyama mulai muak, begitu juga dengan Iwaizumi. "Bagaimana kami tahu jika kau tidak sedang mempermainkan kami?!" pekiknya, menimbulkan gema tiada habis. Mereka tidak tahu jika itu jebakan atau bukan, yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah; sudah menjadi tabiat Iblis untuk tidak pernah memberi apapun secara cuma-cuma. "Masih tidak percaya juga? Bagaimana jika kalian tanyakan saja pada _mage_ kalian itu?" Refleks semua mengalihkan atensi kepada Kenma, meminta jawaban. "Kenma bisa mengetahuinya..." imbuh Kuroo setelah sekian detik membiarkan sepi merangkak bebas ke sepenjuru ruang.

"Kenma?"

Kenma mulai menatap netra _ruby_ Kuroo. Masih sama, hanya saja iris itu sekarang sudah berubah.

Merah darah, bukan coklat madu seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

_Malam itu, penyihir-penyihir yang biasa menjaga perbatasan desa mulai memasuki pemukiman penduduk. Baru jam tujuh malam, tapi suara yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan antara kain dengan hembusan angin malam membuat orang-orang jadi merasa ingin tidur lebih awal. Sudah lewat beberapa tahun sejak Kenma tak lagi sering bertemu pandang dengan Kuroo. Mendengar desas-desus tentang kawan masa kecilnya selama beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya susah tidur. Apalagi bayangan sosok berjubah hitam terus muncul dari balik tirai kamar, menyebarkan aura negatif di sekitarnya. Semua orang tahu, jika penyihir keamanan sudah bertindak mencampuri urusan selain perbatasan desa, maka itu artinya desa sedang ada dalam bahaya._

_Menit-menit terbuang percuma, tidak ada satupun pergerakan penyihir keamanan yang terbaca olehnya. Entah untuk apa mereka berpatroli malam ini, Kenma tak mau ambil pusing. Merasa semua hal akan baik-baik saja—mengingat kemampuan penyihir keamanan bukanlah hal yang dapat diremehkan—ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke ranjang, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah._

_Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa esok paginya seluruh desa mendapati berita besar._

_"Lihat teman yang kau bangga-banggakan itu! Sekarang hanya jadi pengkhianat desa—cuih!" Tidak ia pedulikan ludah yang menempel pada lengan jubahnya, Kenma tetap tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini; rumah Kuroo telah hangus, rata dengan tanah. "Mencuri dan menggunakan sihir terlarang ... kheh, penjara memang pantas untuknya!" Salah satu dari orang-orang itu berteriak tepat di telinganya. Kenma menoleh, ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menahan emosi yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, siap untuk menyembur keluar._

_Karena pada dasarnya sihir memang dilarang untuk digunakan sebagai pembangkit orang yang sudah meninggal. Sungguh Kenma tidak percaya Kuroo telah melakukan tindakan terlarang itu.  
_

_"Berhenti menyebar gosip. Kuroo. Tidak akan. Melakukan. Hal. Yang seperti itu." Kenma memberi tekanan dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya menganggat bahu, tampak tidak begitu peduli. Dan semua semakin bertambah buruk saat salah satu teman mereka berlari dari arah barat, meneriakkan hal yang membuatnya makin muak akan segalanya.  
_

_"Tetsurou telah kabur!"_

**.**

**.**

"Hei. Hei, Kenma! Bagaimana?" Iwaizumi sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kenma, yang diguncang tubuhnya hanya menelan ludah, lalu berucap, "Dia tidak berbohong."

Hinata dan Kageyama ikut mendekatinya, terlihat jika raut Kageyama tampak gusar. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Kageyama, merasa tidak paham. Bisa-bisanya musuh kali ini membiarkan akses untuk membunuh sang Raja Iblis terbuka lebar. Mereka semua tidak mengerti. Mendapati situasi semakin rumit, Kuroo berdehem, membuat lawan-lawannya kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tapi ada satu syarat."

Iblis tetaplah iblis. Detik itu juga, keheningan kembali menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Semuanya menunggu kalimat lanjutan, bahkan mereka refleks tak bernapas, hanya agar suara Kuroo terdengar lebih jelas di telinga mereka nantinya.

"Kenma harus tetap tinggal di sini, bertarung denganku." Iwaizumi terlonjak kaget. Bertarung dengan Oikawa tanpa _healing spell_? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!

"Jangan bercanda! Kozume_-san_ adalah bagian penting—"

"_—_Asal kau tahu, ini sudah hampir petang. Akan menyusahkan bila bertarung dengan Raja saat malam tiba. Tinggalkan ia sekarang, atau pergi temui Oikawa tanpa penyihir kalian." Kuroo menyela gertakan Kageyama yang sepemikiran dengan Iwaizumi. Rahang Si Pemanah bergemeretak, ia tahu, akhirnya ia akan dipermainkan oleh iblis kurang ajar satu ini. Busur panah yang dipegangnya tampak bergetar, dan entah mengapa Kenma menjadi merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Majulah." Tiba-tiba Kenma berkata pelan, setengah berbisik. Ia menarik napas, dan mulai berucap lagi. "Dia kuat, kita tidak mungkin mengalahkannya sebelum hari gelap." Perkataan Kenma memanglah benar, Kageyama dan yang lain tak dapat mengelak. Hingga sebelum Kageyama kembali buka mulut, Kenma sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu. "Dan kalian tak usah khawatir, sebelumnya aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini." Lalu ia mengeluarkan empat batu berbentuk oval dari dalam jubahnya, dan menaruh tiap batu tersebut ke telapak tangan kawan-kawannya. "Ini lätt. Di dalamnya sudah kuberi mantra untuk menaklukkan naga..."

"Eh? Kita tidak akan melawan na_—_"

"Tapi kuharap, kekuatannya akan sama besar untuk mengalahkan sang Kegelapan," ucapnya, menyebut Oikawa dengan panggilan yang sering ia dengar saat kecil dulu. Iwaizumi mengangguk, "Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali." Dan disusul oleh anggukan Aone. Dengan itu mereka bertiga langsung berlari memasuki lorong, melewati Kuroo begitu saja. Sengaja tidak mengucapkan kalimat terakhir maupun perpisahan, karena mereka yakin, mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi setelahnya. Tepat sebelum kaki Kageyama menginjak ujung lorong, Kuroo berteriak dengan kerasnya,

"KENMA!"

Teriakan penuh nafsu, haus darah. Sementara Kenma tetap bergeming di tempat yang sama, tak gentar.

"Ayo kita bertarung. Kita lihat, siapa yang telah berkembang lebih kuat di sini..." Seperti kedua kutub yang saling berlawanan, kali ini suara Kuroo begitu mendayu-dayu, menghanyutkan, seolah apa yang diucapkannya adalah ajakan bermain layaknya semasa kecil dahulu.

_**[Tidak.]**_

Harusnya Kenma tahu...

_**[Semuanya sudah berubah.]**_

tatapan mata Kuroo sudah tak lagi sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

* * *

_**[16-01-16]**_

**_a/n:_ _iseng ngecek fik lama ini ... dan saya pikir edit-edit dikit masih lebih produktif daripada gelundungan di lantai sambil scroll timeline. btw terima kasih sudah mau membaca!_**

**©Amev**


End file.
